


Red Flag

by Aleph_Null, PageofD



Series: Jupeter Stories [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Interrogation, M/M, Peter is a brat, Riding, dressing up, non-binary juno, role-play, say both the author and juno, this was supposed to go differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/pseuds/Aleph_Null, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: “What did you use to tie me up?”The voice was warm and smooth, nonchalant, curious.  Juno smirked, uncrossing his arms as he pushed off the cabinet he had been leaning against.  “A lady never tells,” he said, his high heels lending a swing to his saunter.  “Good morning, Nureyev.  Sleep well?”-----Juno wants to know what Nureyev knows, and he'll find out by any means necessary.





	Red Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dressed To The Nines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147664) by [PageofD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD). 

> This is... not a continuation, but an extrapolation of my babe's story, Dressed to the Nines, and I recommend reading that first just so you can know how stunning Juno looks in this. Along those lines, this was also my babe's idea, he is PageofD.
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to come yell at me for any reason, find me on tumblr at [oh-fanon-my-canon](https://oh-fanon-my-canon.tumblr.com)!

“What did you use to tie me up?”

The voice was warm and smooth, nonchalant, curious. Juno smirked, uncrossing his arms as he pushed off the cabinet he had been leaning against. “A lady never tells,” he said, his high heels lending a swing to his saunter. “Good morning, Nureyev. Sleep well?”

“I have to say, the service here is dreadful,” Nureyev drawled from the uncomfortable chair in the center of the room. “Not even a complementary pillow or blanket, and such a crick in my neck.” He tugged experimentally with his arms, metal clinking behind his back. “Ah, handcuffs, then,” he added.

“And not a lockpick in sight,” Juno said, clicking his tongue against his teeth as he stopped a foot away from his captive. “The greatest thief in the outer rim brought low by Juno Steel. You’re pathetic, Nureyev, you know that? Pining after me like I’m your middle school crush, leaving little clues hoping that I’ll come after you, and you didn’t even put up a fight, you were so eager to get under my skirt.”

“That same Juno Steel wore that skirt specifically to impress me,” Nureyev said genially, “and he so cleverly followed my clues and sought me out, and then he brought me to his own apartment, so who’s really the eager boy with a crush in this scenario?”

Juno took a step forward without thinking, his purple nails flashing in the dim light as he landed a slap on Nureyev’s cheek - not too hard, just enough to get his attention and leave a red mark there. “You know nothing about me, Nureyev,” he said, voice low and hard.

“Oh, Juno,” he said, and he rolled his neck, smirking up the line of Juno’s chest at him, “I know everything I need to know about you.”

“I would say ‘do tell,’ but I don’t need to find out just how much you love your own voice,” Juno said, and he curled his fingers behind Nureyev’s ears, dragging his sharp nails down the side of his neck. He pushed forward, lifting his skirt slightly to allow him to straddle one of Nureyev’s legs.

“But you give me so many opportunities to speak at length, my dear.” He shivered as Juno’s nails scraped under his collar, tugging open the buttons of his shirt one by one.

“I should do something about that,” Juno murmured. He pushed the fabric of Nureyev’s shirt off of his shoulders, binding his arms further against the chair. “For now, it works for me.” He adjusted the flowing skirt of his dress until he could lift his other leg, sliding into place on Nureyev’s lap. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the edge of Nureyev’s ear. “What did you do with it, Nureyev?” he breathed, and he heard the breath catch ever so slightly in the thief’s throat.

“Much as I would love to give you everything you could ever want, Juno, I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie, Nureyev,” Juno said, and he shifted his hips, pleased to find a stirring of interest beneath him. “I can make this very unpleasant for you.”

“It can’t be too bad, if you’re here.”

“You’re shameless, Nureyev.”

“When it comes to you? Absolutely.” Nureyev rolled his hips, and Juno had to grab at his shoulders to keep his balance. “You might call me hopeless, while you’re at it,” he suggested. Juno dug his nails in hard, drawing them down the front of Nureyev’s chest as he rocked. “A slave to the beautiful lady in my lap,” Nureyev added, and with a quiet groan, Juno sealed his lips over Nureyev’s, pressing close and shoving the fabric of his skirt out of the way.

“Shut up,” Juno muttered into the thief’s mouth, fumbling at his belt while he tried to keep their pace, the silk of his panties a tantalizing not-enough friction on his growing hardness. “Keep your fucking mouth shut, Nureyev, or I swear to God, I’ll leave you like this.”

“You would never,” Nureyev said, and God, how could he still sound so composed? “I have what you need, after all. What better way to gain information than to seduce the source?”

“You don’t need to be seduced; you need a muzzle.” Juno finally managed to undo his belt, and he kissed him again, biting at his lips as he reached in to palm his cock. Nureyev’s hips twitched, and he let out a soft breath through his nose when Juno’s nails teased along his length. “A chastity belt wouldn’t go amiss, either.”

“Would you describe me as chaste, detective?” Nureyev breathed as Juno released his mouth.

“No. Which would be the point.” Juno drew him out, stroking him slowly, using his hand and his own body to bracket the thief’s prick against his own as he rocked. “Tell me where it is,” he said again, and he had to bite back a gasp at the contact.

“I told you already, darling,” Nureyev said lightly.

“You didn’t say shit, Nureyev -  _ oh.” _ Juno bit his lip as his thumb grazed the head of his own cock, and he paused long enough to work his other hand into his own underwear, pushing the fabric down until he could hold both of them together, his hand stroking automatically and drawing another long, low moan from his throat.

“Because I can’t give you what you want.” Juno’s head fell back as he upped the pace, biting back the response he wanted to give; Nureyev surged forward, mouthing hungrily at Juno’s throat, down his chest where the dress lay open, hindered by the handcuffs and his own shirt. He would have bruises if he kept that up, and the idea of leaving bruises on Peter Nureyev’s wrists sent another shudder up his spine.

This was not going as planned.

And he didn’t care.

Juno pulled back suddenly, all but stumbling off of Nureyev’s lap, and he heard a small noise of protest that shot straight to his cock. He quickly shucked the panties, spending a frustrating few seconds untangling them from one of his heels, then took another moment to pull Nureyev’s trousers down his thighs, just enough they wouldn’t be ruined. Then he straddled the thief’s lap again, pulling him forward by the back of the neck and kissing him soundly, need and want pulsing through him like electricity. “Fuck it,” he whispered as they broke apart, and Nureyev’s mouth worked along his jaw, down the side of his neck, biting down wherever he paused as Juno rocked helplessly against him. “You can - and  _ will _ \- give me what I want, Nureyev,” he said, panting, and his captive made another noise, this one pleased and agreeable.

“And what is it you want, Juno?” he asked, lips moving against his pulse, and Juno knew he had lost.

_ “You,” _ he said with a sigh, his hand returning to Nureyev’s cock, and he felt a smug grin form against his skin.

“Then you had better take what you want, hadn’t you?”

Juno wasted no time preparing himself, because doing it right didn’t necessarily mean doing it  _ right. _ He barely managed the patience to stretch himself with two fingers before lining himself up, hissing as he sank down slowly, letting Nureyev’s prick fill him and finish the job. He sighed when he was fully seated, their bodies slotted together like they were meant to fit, and Juno leaned his forehead against Nureyev’s shoulder, breathing contentment for just a moment. Then his hand found his cock again, fingers teasing and light as he shifted and felt Nureyev tense beneath him.

“Finally found a way to shut you up,” he murmured against Nureyev’s shoulder; the only response was a low, quiet groan as Juno rose up, then sank down again, riding him slowly. “You gonna make me do this every time I -  _ fuck,  _ do that again,” Juno gasped, and Nureyev complied, teeth locked on his neck as he rolled his hips in time with Juno’s rise and fall. Words fled in the face of their rhythm, in the breath between them and the soft sounds of their lips meeting, little whimpers coming from Juno that he would have been ashamed of if he realized he was making them, his hand moving faster on himself until he came with a hoarse whine and absolutely ruined his dress.

Nureyev stopped moving as Juno shuddered in his lap, panting, makeup less than perfect for his exertion, and he tucked his chin in the crook of Juno’s shoulder, planting little kisses and making soothing noises as the detective came down again.

“Beautiful Juno,” he murmured, and Juno laughed breathlessly.

“Still can’t get you to shut up.”

“I’d say you managed just fine. Now, about these handcuffs, my dear; I hate to rush you, but I rather think they’re beginning to cut off circulation.”

“Whiner,” Juno said, and he gave him a swift kiss to cover the motion of climbing off Nureyev’s lap. He winced as he stood, tottering in his high heels until he managed to kick them off one after the other. He’d be paying for his impulsiveness later; for now, he padded over to the bureau, snagging the keys to the handcuffs and carefully unlocking them. He took a moment to massage Peter’s wrists as they came out, then let him ease his shoulders forward, shrugging back into his shirt in the process.

“Perhaps a more comfortable chair next time, too” his thief said, turning to look at him with dancing eyes. Juno rolled his and stood on legs that were still a bit shaky, tossing the cuffs and keys onto the bureau.

“You have to have everything your way,” he said, and he leaned down for soft, slow kiss.

“Oh, Juno, I already do.”


End file.
